


May I Buy You A Drink?

by TLin



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLin/pseuds/TLin
Summary: Kirk and McCoy on shore leave.





	May I Buy You A Drink?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

As usual, Spock declined our invitation. I really don’t know what it will take to get him to join us. McCoy has behaved himself lately, and I really thought that Spock had ‘loosened up’ in the months since our last shore leave. I thought this would be the time.

But, alas, no … he says the idea of ‘bar hopping’ and ‘girl watching’ does not interest him. I thought about mentioning the inevitable outcome of such evenings of entertainment, but Bones didn’t think that would have been incentive, either.

Too bad, because I really want to jump his bones. I mean, McCoy is a good fuck buddy, but I’m _really_ hot for Spock. I think McCoy knows this, but has never complained. Hell, I think, deep down, he, too, wants Spock.

*******

This was the third establishment we have been to tonight … seeing all the gorgeous babes, in their skin tight outfits, is really getting me horny. As Bones and I make our way towards the bar, I rub up against him, and feel his cock, rock hard against my thigh. I love it when the room is this crowded … you can give someone a hand job, with none the wiser. As I order us a round, he’s rubbing my cock with one hand, and pinching my ass with the other … lightly humping my thigh at the same time.

Of course, the night is young, so he stops once he’s gotten my attention … I smile over at him, and mouth ‘later’, as I hand him his drink.

As we sit at the bar, Bones notes that the crowd here is different than at the last two establishments. They had both been strictly straight … this one appeared to be more of a ‘mixed’ nature. We had heard that there was a wide variety of tastes represented along the ‘strip’ … and here was our first encounter with some of the alternatives.

McCoy seemed to be enjoying the show, lightly fingering his bulge as he finished off his bourbon. I found his actions almost as stimulating as the action on the dance floor. Moments later, he invited me to join him in the head … I agreed … it was definitely time for a blow-job.

Obviously, we were not the first to seek relief of this nature in the back … there were small rooms, some with couches, and reclining chairs … others with more exotic paraphernalia. We quickly made use of one of the less ostentatious of the rooms.

Bones opened his trousers, releasing his swollen dick … and reclined on the low chair. Before kneeling on the cushions provided, I released my own cock … the sight of Bones reclining like that making me ache with need.

I knelt, and firmly grabbed Bones’ cock around the base, as my tongue circled the head … I knew that the light flicking of my tongue on his cockhead drove him wild. I could feel the heat radiating from him, as I licked the pre-cum from the tip.

Ever so slowly, I inched further down, licking around the tip, then lightly sucking … first only the head … then, an inch or two … till I finally opened my throat, and took in his full length. His moans of pleasure urged me on … as I moved up and down on his shaft, my other hand furiously pumping my own cock in the same rhythm.

In minutes, I could feel the telltale tightening in my gut … and by his moans, I knew he would come soon, too. With one final deep throated thrust, he came, spurting his hot juices into my mouth, as I convulsively swallowed.

I held back my own release … how, I’ll never know, but when he was spent, I stood, and pressed my engorged cock in his face. Feeling him close his lips over my hot flesh, I came instantly, and explosively.

*******

Once sated, we took a few moment to clean up, then proceeded to move on to the next establishment. By the sign outside, this one promised to be even more interesting … it was definitely a ‘gay bar’ … no mixing here.

As we entered, I looked around … and stopped short. Bones, not paying attention to me, as he also took in the scene, bumped into me, then asked what was wrong. I pointed to the figure sitting at the bar, talking animatedly with the person next to him.

McCoy’s jaw dropped. He was shocked, to say the least … he never expected to see _him_ here … not in a million years. As he regained his composure, he asked me what I was going to do. I told him, quite plainly, that I was going over to him, and offer to buy him a drink.

Surprisingly, McCoy tried to dissuade me from this tactic … he thought it would be embarrassing … after all, I was the Captain … this wasn’t the type of establishment _I_ would be frequenting while on shore leave.

I told him that I didn’t care … it was high time someone, besides him, knew I liked men as well as women. Besides, this was the kind of break I’d been waiting for. I couldn’t let this opportunity slip past me.

Bones decided he wanted nothing to do with it … I guess he was a little jealous, after all. As he left, he said he’d see me back on the ship. At least he told me to have a good time.

I made my way towards the bar … making sure I stayed out of his line of sight. As I got within a few feet of him, however, it was as if he sensed my presence there. He turned, surprise evident on his face, as he saw me standing next to him.

I took him in … my god, what a magnificent sight! He was dressed in skin tight black leather … the pants clearly showing the double ridges of his cock, and the extent of his arousal. The open vest showing off his muscular physique.

I saw him looking me over, as well … his scrutiny adding to my own arousal. My denim jeans were suddenly overly tight.

Reaching up to touch his delicately pointed ear, I told him how nice it was to see him here … and asked if I could buy him a drink. He accepted, but admitted to being surprised to see me in such an establishment … I admitted a similar reaction to seeing him here, then informed him that the night was young … there were bound to be more surprises before it was over.

As I was attempting to get the bartender’s attention, there was a change in the music … suddenly, there was a slow, sensual, pulsing beat … very erotic … Spock asked me to dance, and I could not refuse. We joined the growing throng on the dance floor … bodies swaying and grinding to the rhythmic beat. The heat coming off of his body, as he moved against me, was intense … his touch, sending bolts of pleasure to all my senses.

As we danced, I felt myself losing control … my lust was overwhelming. When he whispered in my ear, asking me to come with him, I never hesitated. Before I knew it, we were in a small transporter room, then suddenly, in his quarters, on the ENTERPRISE.

We were tearing at each others clothing … desperate for the release we both craved. Once stripped, he lifted me, and threw me onto the bed, face down. Spreading my legs, he knelt between them … his strong hands massaging my ass … his tongue, licking the tight opening to my inner self.

I moaned with the pleasure of it … and cried out for more when he stopped his ministrations. Soon, however, I felt his well lubricated finger slide into me … followed almost immediately by a second, then a third. I nearly came when his fingers brushed against my prostate … and knew it would take no time at all, once his cock penetrated me.

Well stretched and lubricated, Spock grabbed me by the hips, to bring me to my knees. I felt his cock press against my ass, and slip in slowly. I tried to impale myself on his shaft, but he forced me to slow down, he said that he did not want to come too quickly.

He pressed in half way, then pulled out almost completely. Our moans were simultaneous, and he thrust forward, just as I thrust back … till he was fully encased in my tight ass. We both stopped, held in place by the sheer pleasure we were feeling.

As he started to move, he reached around to grab my cock … pumping in rhythm to his thrusts. My orgasm was almost instantaneous … as I felt his hot seed pump into my depths. When he was spent, he collapsed beside me on the bed.

When we had recovered, I asked if this meant he would be joining us on our next shore leave, to which he replied, had he known this was the inevitable conclusion of such shore leaves, he would have joined us long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Kirk spots Spock in a gay Bar. What happens?


End file.
